Reborn
by Rose9797
Summary: Before he was Sirius Black, he was someone else. A Narnian King. But, he doesn't know that. One day he will remember who he is, but for that he needs to believe. Will mostly comply with the HP Books / Narnia Movies.
1. The Centaur

**A/N: This is a plot bunny that has been tickling my fancy for quite a while. Not too much of a plot, rather a set of connected drabbles. There will be about 20 chapters in all of varying length.**

 _ **Summary: Before he was Sirius Black, he was someone else. A Narnian**._

 _Chapter 1_

The first time Sirius Orion Black felt something odd was when he was four years old. He was in his playroom and Kreacher had given him a picture book on magical beasts and species. As any four year-old was wont to do, he was perusing the pictures and calling out the names of those he knew.

"Dragon!" "Elf!" "Goblin!"

But, when he came on an unknown picture of a horse with the torso of a man, he was immediately struck with an image of a centaur that he had seen with his own eyes before, with a gleaming chestnut coat of fur and wise eyes. He didn't know how he knew it was called a centaur, but he had the strange feeling that he had seen one in person, despite never having left the oppressive walls of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

But, he was only four years old and did not know what it could mean. He did not even ponder upon it too much. It was a centaur and that was that.

oOo

 **A/N: Probably makes little sense, but you will as each chapter is revealed.**


	2. The Lion, the Badger and the Eagle

_Chapter 2_

Sirius was six years old when he started to understand that their family were purebloods and Slytherins. He knew what the four houses of Hogwarts were – he couldn't wait to become eleven – but he also knew that no matter what, he was going to be a Slytherin. The House of the Blacks.

Besides the names of the other three houses – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw – he knew nothing more about them. As a curious boy, he had asked his mother on one occasion what the symbols of the other houses were, just as he knew the snake was to the Slytherins.

Walburga Black had sneered, "Do not even bother, my son. The Blacks have always been in Slytherins for generations, the most noblest of them all. The rest are for blood traitors and mudbloods."

Sirius was too young to understand her words, but he did know one thing. He was going to be a Slytherin and there was no question about it.

It was only when he came upon a book in his father's study and he had rifled through it, that he came to know that the other three houses had the symbols of a lion, badger and an eagle respectively.

He liked the gold lion emblazoned on a crimson flag. It reminded him of a time of peace and victory, though he could not put his exact feelings into words. The badger and eagle too, seemed like old friends.

Why did Mother think the house of the lion, the badger and the eagle were so bad when they seemed to buoy him with a strange feeling, something that the snake had never evoked in him?

oOo


	3. Mudbloods

_Chapter 3 - Mudbloods_

When Sirius was eight, he was more aware of his family and the larger Wizarding World. His father had taken him to Diagon Alley for the first time and it had been a most magnificent place, with all the shops and their wares.

What had been even more fascinating was the amount of witches and wizards he had seen. He had never been taken out of his home much, let alone to a wholly Wizarding locality. His father had given him and his brother ten galleons each and told him to get whatever he wished for.

He and Regulus were wandering around before finally going to _Magical Menagerie._

Regulus, a mere six years old, looked at him with imploring eyes, "Please Sirius, could we get a puffskein?"

Sirius didn't want a puffskein! They were too girly in his opinion. He'd rather buy an owl or even a cat. But, Regulus would probably bawl his eyes out and throw a tantrum, so Sirius sighed as he indulged his baby brother's request.

"If you want one, Reg," shrugged Sirius as he led him to the wall of shelves holding brightly-coloured puffskeins inside cages.

A girl of about eleven years was watching them coo and Sirius asked his brother to pick one. The girl's mother joined her as she said, "Look at this, Mel! Oh, how adorable! This place is so magical, I'd need more than two pairs of eyes to look around!"

The girl smiled as she took a cage of yellow puffskeins when Reg pointed at it, "I want that one!"

The girl had heard him and said disbelievingly, "I took it first! It's mine!"

"No, I want it!" shouted Reg, lunging for the cage. The girl screamed as she tried to jump away from Reg.

"Reggie! Stop!" yelled Sirius, trying to hold back his brother. Reg stopped trying to lunge for the cage, as he turned to look at Sirius pleadingly, "Please Sirius! I want it! I want the yellow one!"

"We can choose something else, Reggie. She did get to it first," said Sirius, reasonably.

Regulus whimpered, his bottom lip quivering, but when Sirius looked back firmly, Reg's expression cleared. He looked at the girl and sneered, "You can keep that, mudblood!"

Before the girl could comprehend what he had said, Regulus ran away from the store, still upset.

Sirius looked at the girl, who seemed confused, and he felt the stirrings of shame. "I'm so sorry for my brother."

The mother looked politely puzzled, "That's alright, dear. Even if I don't understand what he meant, I know he's a small boy."

She took her daughter's puffskein to the counter, looking thoroughly confused by the gold in her hands.

"Can I help?" asked Sirius, still feeling ashamed on his brother's behalf, and wanting to make it up to the woman somehow.

"Oh, thank you darling! You're such a sweet boy," the woman exclaimed happily as Sirius picked out four gold galleons and gave it to the shopkeeper.

When Sirius found his brother along with his father, he was slightly surprised when his father looked at him crossly, "Why didn't you get Regulus his puffskein?"

"A girl had already taken what he wanted," said Sirius, matter-of-factly.

"So?" his father asked. "She was a mudblood, Reg tells me. We are Blacks, the noblest purebloods and we get what we want."

"That's not fair to that girl," argued Sirius.

"They don't belong here anyway!" said his father haughtily and the matter was dropped. But, Sirius couldn't help but wonder why his father thought so. The woman had been nothing short of polite and kind; Sirius could go as far as to say, much kinder than his own mother was at times.

Why did his family hate the mudbloods so much?

oOo


	4. The House of the Lion

_Chapter 4 - The House of the Lion_

Eleven year-old Sirius Black was very excited to finally go to Hogwarts. After that eye-opening day in Diagon Alley, Sirius had started to question his family's ideals. Muggleborns (Sirius had learnt 'mudbloods' were actually a very offensive word from Andromeda) were people with magic just like him.

He had begun voicing out his opinions on muggleborns when he was nine, but he quickly learnt his family would not tolerate any of that. So, he had kept his thoughts and opinions to himself. At least in Hogwarts, his family won't be breathing down his neck all the time.

As exciting as that was, there was also the depressing thought that he would be sorted into Slytherin. He knew a lot of boys and girls in his family's social circle were also from pureblood families and would likely end up there too. He hated to think that his time in Hogwarts would be almost similar to the years in his home surrounded by more Slytherins.

But, destiny seemed to have other plans for him. He found a compartment with a single occupant and pushed it open. The boy had been wiping his round glasses with the hem of his shirt.

Sirius had a sudden feeling that he knew this boy with the black messy hair and brown eyes. But, when he put on his glasses and said, "First year too, are you?", Sirius was sure he had never seen the boy before. Besides, his eyes were hazel on second glance.

After learning that he was a Potter, Sirius was almost certain he would leave when he said his own name. But, he was surprised when James simply shrugged and they talked of Quidditch and simple things.

He quickly decided he liked James with his carefree attitude and obsession with Quidditch. There were two other children in the compartment, but he hadn't cared about them. There was something very familiar with James and he relished the chance to talk to a boy his age who wasn't a pureblood fanatic.

When they heard the other boy next to them telling the red-haired girl that she had better be in Slytherin, James had been sufficiently distracted by that comment.

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" said James looking at him.

Sirius' mood dipped. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," said James, "And I thought you seemed alright!"

There it was - his casual way of saying he didn't mind that Sirius was a Black. Sirius grinned happily. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

And though the other boy had scoffed, Sirius had already decided that if it came to it, he would plead to the Sorting Hat to put him in the House of the Lions. No matter what his father said about Blacks being very noble, the noblest of them all was the Lion.

An hour later, his wish came true.

oOo


	5. Unbidden

_Chapter 5 - Unbidden_

When Sirius and James had first guessed that Remus was a werewolf during their third year, Sirius had held a slight amount of distrust towards him, probably due to having been raised as a Black. He had quickly shaken off that thought. Remus was kind, diligent and a good friend. He deserved to not be shunned for something he could not control.

And so, Sirius, James and Peter had undertaken the task of becoming an Animagus, to help keep company for their werewolf friend. After the better part of a year going through the process, Remus had come to know of their achievement. It was worth it to see Remus nearly weep in happiness and their friendship strengthened to a greater degree.

By his fourth year, Sirius was having the happiest times of his life surrounded by his friends. His odd feelings had become fewer and far between – he hardly even remembered them.

Such occurrences while having been forgotten by Sirius Black, will be of much information to the reader.

Sirius was much more accomplished in Astronomy than his peers, mainly because his family was obsessed with them. One need only look at the names of every child in the Black family. He relished watching the astronomical dance of the stars and the planets, which sometimes felt familiar as well as strangely out of place in the sky. Very rarely, he used to think that the stars were all in the wrong positions, but he supposed that was just the fatigue of homework and late night star-gazing that got to him.

Care of Magical Creatures too brought him a lot of joy. Professor Kettleburn had shown them all sorts of magical creatures – hinkypunks and nifflers, hippogriffs and unicorns.

His classmates were thoroughly surprised when the unicorns felt at ease with him. It was well-known that they preferred the touch of a female. Though half of them had made fun of him, every boy in his class had been jealous that the unicorns seemed to really enjoy being around him, even more so than the girls. Kettleburn had announced that Sirius probably had a rare affinity with magical creatures and thus should consider becoming a magical beast handler.

Sirius had liked the idea. Although, Sirius sometimes privately thought his book was not very thorough. There had to be a lot of beasts not listed, because he had a strange feeling there were more. Maybe, they were for advanced classes and he would learn them as he got older. He never did and he never remembered that thought either.

oOo

 **A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. This story will not change canon too much except during the ending. If you are perceptive and can read between the lines, you'll understand the message.**


	6. Covenant of the Blood

_Chapter 6_ – _Covenant of the Blood_

In his sixth year, there was a Duelling club for NEWT students started by his then DADA teacher. The sixth and seventh years had been excited by the prospect and readily signed themselves up.

Sirius knew a fair amount of hexes and jinxes and was quite confident in his ability. After some practicing, their Professor Dearborn had paired them up for a one-on-one duel.

Sirius was up against a Ravenclaw of his own year. They had duelled for a about three minutes, wands slashing the air like swords, spells thrown around.

Sirius revelled in the opportunity to duel and won fairly easily, which wasn't the same for his classmates. Most of the winners in each pair were Slytherins and it was well-known that the Slytherins in their year and the one above were quite adept at curses.

Dearborn then decided to divide all the winners into two teams, which efficiently pitted six Slytherins against the other consisting of a medley of students from the other three houses, which included himself and James.

The duel began and it was quite a spectacular display of skill by sixteen and seventeen year olds in Professor Dearborn's opinion.

Five minutes in, the duelling became nastier with taunts and jeers from the Slytherins riling them up.

When Mulciber had used a painful curse on Fabian that caused him to bleed heavily from a deep gash, the duelling became so violent that after two minutes Dearborn had to cast body-binds on most of them to stop their fighting.

"—such a disgraceful show of muggle duelling! Whoever taught you to use your fists, Black? Mulciber's jaw is broken!"

Sirius was surprised by that comment. He had not even realized he had resorted to muggle duelling. Who indeed?

oOo

Sirius' last few years in Hogwarts were all a bit of a blur.

Sure, his parents yelled at him and outright shunned him.

Sure, his brother had grown distant from him, with his sickening loyalty to his parents and their supremacist ideals.

Sure, there was a war going on outside and a Dark lord was rising.

But, Sirius could not deny that he loved his life and his friends even more so.

They were popular, clever and much liked by the students of Hogwarts. He thrived under the attention that he never got in his own home anymore.

His sixth year was the turning point in his life. He had nearly gotten a student killed and Remus expelled. Sure, he felt _Snivellus_ deserved it in the first place for always trying to get them expelled, but his conscience knew he had taken it too far. And so did his friends, apparently.

The summer after his sixth year was the bleakest he had ever been with James and Remus sorely disappointed in him. He was disappointed in himself.

And then, the worst happened as the situation in his home escalated so much that he had to run away. Even as he knew James was angry at him, he had nowhere to go but to his friend's.

James and his parents had taken him in without any hesitation, all bitterness forgotten. And after tentative apologies, his other friends too had stuck with him and his joy knew no bounds. They had forgiven him and accepted him. He had a family after all.

oOo

 **A/N: The title comes from the proverb** _ **'The covenant of the blood is thicker than the water of the womb.'**_

 **This is actually the origination of the modern version of the proverb with its reversed message,** _ **'Blood is thicker than water.'**_

 **As usual, reviews are much appreciated** _ **.**_


	7. Warrior Instincts

_Chapter 7 – Warrior Instincts_

As Sirius grew older, he started to attract quite a bit of attention from the female crowd. Sirius wasn't much interested in most of them, but a few girls did catch his fancy now and then.

James had remarked that Sirius had a thing for dark-haired girls. Sirius had scoffed at the idea, but when James listed out the names of each girl he had fancied so far, he realized James was right. Well, maybe it was his subconscious preference after all.

And whenever he saw the Gryffindor flag, he felt peace and a sense of belonging. He supposed it was because he related Gryffindor as the idea of his home, rather than his real one.

After seven long years, he had finally graduated. The Marauders had all discussed on what to do when they finished school. Sirius had been removed from his family tree, but the gold from his uncle was of good help. Even as his friends considered jobs, he knew what he was going to do.

He was going to fight in the war against Voldemort. James, who was like a brother to him, was of the same idea and so all four of them had met with Dumbledore and joined in the Order of the Phoenix. They were the youngest members in the Order but Sirius knew that it was his duty to fight for the oppressed – for muggleborns as dear and sweet as Lily and kind strangers as that woman in Diagon Alley he had met many years ago.

It was a bit of a risk for them without the security of a job, but whatever the reasons were for the others, he knew he would always be on the front lines of a war, no matter the cost.

oOo

Three years had passed and the war was escalating. People were dying all around them and even the Order seemed a futile resistance.

It was a nightmare to learn that James and Lily were being targeted specifically by Voldemort and James had told him they were going to go into hiding and James suggested that he should be the Secret-Keeper. And so, the Fidelius Charm was placed on their little cottage in Godric's Hollow.

All was well for a time, but after a few months, it became certain that there was a spy amidst them in the Order. The old feeling of mistrust towards werewolves stirred in him again. He started noticing Remus disappear for long days and out of reach of the Order.

After a Death Eater attack on himself, he had decided it wasn't safe for him to be James and Lily's Secret Keeper. He was too conspicuous and the most obvious choice.

He had suggested James to switch Secret Keepers. Peter was a good choice, as most didn't know about him and Remus was off the map. Besides, he always thought rodents were unfailingly loyal.

oOo

 **A/N: Thank you for the review and alerts. If you've caught all the references, here's a virtual cookie to you**!


	8. Breath of Courage

_Chapter 8_ – _Breath of Courage_

His world had ended on October 31st. The two people, who were like a brother and sister to him, who always gave him a sense of familiarity and comfort were gone forever. Sirius had wanted nothing more than to die and join them wherever they were now, but he had Harry, his precious godson to think of.

That dirty rat had been the betrayer. He had suspected Remus for no reason than a stupid gut feeling. He vowed to finish off that rat and had set off.

In a turn of events that still seemed unbelievable even now, Sirius found himself locked away in the maximum-security cell in Azkaban for good.

Where had everything gone wrong?

The Dementors' presence sucked every happy memory out of him, every desire to live and he was yearning for the end to near. It would be a miracle if he survived even a year with his sanity intact.

Months passed and he had lost all sense of reality and dreams. Some days, he thought he could hear a deep voice enveloping him, whispering words of comfort. He clung to it, like a man dying of thirst.

Years went by, the darkest period in his life, filled with nothing but guilt, regret and utter hopelessness. When things felt too dire sometimes, Sirius thought he could feel a warm breath of air dousing him with hope and courage willing him to stay strong. It was his only solace in the cold, dark prison.


End file.
